Lost Apollo, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 34 | miniseries = Lost Apollo | minino = 2 | writer = Mike Johnson | published = June 2014 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2261 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate = 2261 (approximate) |penciller = Joe Corroney |inker = Joe Corroney, Victor Moya, & Rob Doan |colorist = Sakti Yuono of Stellar Labs |letterer = Neil Uyetake |creative consultant = Roberto Orci |editor = Sarah Gaydos |altcover = }} "Lost Apollo, Part 2" is the 34th issue of IDW Publishing's 2011 [[star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics, written by Mike Johnson. Summary ;PREVIOUSLY IN ''STAR TREK...'' : '' The Starship Enterprise arrived at the previously unexplored planet Hinrichs Five only to discover evidence of previous human contact, including pieces of 20th-century technology and a child's drawing of an astronaut. Before the crew could unravel the mystery surrounding their unusual discoveries, they were attacked by a mysterious example of the planet's indigenous alien life...'' 1972, Steve Cory tucks in his daughter, Ella, promising that, though he cannot take her with him to space, he will always hold onto her drawing. 2261, Hinrichs V. Though their weapons are at maximum stun, the beast shrugs off any attack until a shot to its upper torso scares it off. Since no one is injured, the crew takes the opportunity to beam back. On the bridge, reports that one of the beast's hairs was caught on her suit and an analysis found it to be 92.5% human. Though believes it to simply be one of the countless alien lifeforms whose DNA is compatible with humanity, points out the fact that the planet possessed old Earth technology. believes he has the answer. Analyzing Carol's tricorder readings he hypothesizes that the planet's lifeforms are experiencing a form of hyper-accelerated evolution. McCoy, recognizing the look on Kirk's face, begs the captain to not do what he is clearly thinking of doing. Soon after, Kirk is back on Hinrichs V and approaches the beast's cave, drawing it to him. Kirk pulls out the child's drawing which serves to calm the beast enough for a transporter lock. In the cargo bay, the beast attempts to punch its way out of a container before it seemingly stops. Contrary to McCoy's theory, the beast is not tired, rather it has undergone a significant change in its mass. Kirk and open the container to find the prone form of Steve Cory. In the briefing room, Kirk speaks to the time-lost astronaut, mainly curious of how he managed to get so far from Earth. Cory's memory is somewhat fragmented but he reveals that the United States developed a secret facility on the dark side of the moon. Since the moon lacks an atmosphere, they could save on fuel costs substantially and Cory was chosen to test out Apollo X, a rocket so powerful testing it in Earth orbit was deemed too risky. It was supposed to be a quick round trip but plans change. After arriving on Hinrichs V, Cory says he only has vague memories of hunger before he collapses. In sickbay, McCoy confirms Cory is dying of multiple tumors that seem to instantly adapt to combat McCoy's treatment. The only option open to the Enterprise crew, is to return Cory to where they found him, in the hopes that whatever allowed him to live for nearly 300 years will restore his life. Kirk oversees leaving him personally, leaving his daughter's drawing in the man's hand. As the sails away, Spock and McCoy debate the morality of leaving Cory behind before Kirk reveals a medical ship is bound for Hinrichs V to try and cure the man. Unaware that, as they speak, Cory, mutated back into the beast, cradles his daughter's drawing. Log Entries ;First officer's log, supplemental. : Our routine survey of the unexplored class-M planet Hinrichs Five encountered complications when the ''Enterprise lost contact with the away team led by Captain Kirk. I beamed down to the planet with a security team in attempt to locate the captain and the others. Upon finding them, we engaged a particularly aggressive specimen of the planet's native fauna.'' *;Captain's log, supplemental. : Commander Spock was right. There was only one thing to do. Dr. McCoy and I beamed Captain Cory's body back to the surface in the hope that the planet's unique environment could save him. I wish we could have given a more dignified send-off. His vitals began to improve almost immediately. It was the only way to save his life... But what kind of life were we giving back to him? References Characters : • • • • • • • • Steve Cory • Tabitha Cory • Ella Cory Starships and vehicles : • Apollo X Locations :Cocoa Beach • Florida • Hinrichs V (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons : • starship • States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commanding officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • first officer • science officer Other references :clothing • energy • galaxy • government • humanoid • lifeform • matter • nation-state • planet • races and cultures • space • Starfleet uniform • (Kelvin timeline)• technology • time • uniform • universe • weapon Appendices Images Hinrichs V planet.jpg| Cover gallery file:IDW TOS 34.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 34 Angry Birds.jpg|Angry Birds Subscription Variant Related Stories * - first party of story arc. * }}-Captain Jonathan Archer of and his landing party underwent a similar species transformation in 2153. Connections (IDW series) | before = Lost Apollo, Part 1 | after = The Q Gambit, Part 1 }} External link * * category:tOS comics